Bugged
by PenPal2
Summary: Being Naruto's boyfriend... has its quirks. Drabbles circling the characters Shino and Naruto. Shino x Naruto. [ Yaoi , In Progress ]
1. Bugged

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything affiliated with Naruto.

I like ShinoNaru. I don't exactly love the pairing, but I think it's cute.

These will all be drabbles, but they will tie-in to one another so be sure to read the chapters in order. Short chapters, but expect frequent updates.

My goal in the number of chapters? One hundred.

* * *

**Drabble One** - Bugged 

It was a very bad day for Shino. Why you may ask? He was, number one, sick.

(Shino didn't like being sick. You wouldn't either if you had hundreds of bugs living inside you.)

Number two, it was raining.

(Now why was the rain so horrible? Ever hear of the old nursery ryhme, the "Itsy Bitsy Spider?")

And number three -

"Shino!"

He was being taken care of by Naruto.

"Shino!" came the voice again. "Where did you put that medicine!"

That voice... that voice... that voice was going to be the _end _of him. His head ringing with pain, he grunted and shifted in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. Or rather, try to sleep in. Which at the moment, was an exteme impossibility.

"Nevermind! I found it!" came the childlike cry. Shino heard his footsteps drawing nearer to the room he currently occupied.

"Oi, Shino, you okay? You look paler..."

Shino turned in the bed to face the blonde who looked at him, his face etched with concern.

"Naruto..." Shino said in a hoarse whisper. "If you really want to help me get better, do a me a favor and _shut up_."

Hurt and indignation briefly flashed over the blonde's face.

"Fine." he said pouting. "Anyways, here's your medicine and the tea you wanted."

Shino grunted his thanks, but before he could reach out to take a sip of tea -

Naruto was in the bed with him, cuddling against his side. Shino raised an eyebrow, but decided against questioning him.

Five minutes passed... he had taken his medicine, ten minutes passed... he had finished his tea, fifteen minutes passed when Shino decided to ask,

"Why are you so quiet?" looking down at the boy clinging to his side.

Naruto raised his head to meet eyes with Shino with a questioning expression.

"You told me to shut up." he said in a voice so innocent Shino gave a snort of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing..."

Shino closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the blonde, head resting against his chest. Shino sighed with quiet content. He enjoyed the warmth, more so than the fact that Naruto was actually quiet for once.

_True_, it was raining... _True_, he was sick... but if days like now ended like this, he could just get used to them.

* * *

**Note:** Ninety nine chapters to go! Review and rate please. 


	2. Fears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything affiliated with Naruto.

Reviews do make me update more often... :)

* * *

**Drabble Two** - Fears

If there was one thing Shino hated the most... it was spiders. Why? Spiders _killed_ and _ate_ other insects. Insects for godsakes! What the hell kind of thing _does_ that! It's inhumane. Shino shivered at the very thought of having one of his kikaichuu killed under a huge, hairy, pincer...

So when a particular blonde brought home a pet spider, it was safe to say Shino _flipped_.

"... so what should we name him?" Naruto asked happily, peering into the spider's cage.

Shino's eye twitched behind his glasses, which went unnoticed by the blonde. Keeping calm, he said in his usual monotone,

"Why a pet_ spider?_ Why not a dog? You could've asked Kiba for one..."

Naruto looked at Shino with a questioning look.

"Well... I did want a dog, and I went to ask Kiba for one... but he said I wasn't responsible enough to handle one." the blonde gave a pout. "So then I said, I was rooming with you - no no! I didn't tell him we were actually _living_ together!" he added hastily when he saw Shino's I'm-going-to-get-my-bugs-to-eat-you expression.

"So... what happened then?" he asked dryly.

"Hmm. Well, he didn't ask any questions, so that was a little odd. Instead he gave me this huge grin and told me to wait... so I did. And then he came back with this spider." he said happily, holding up the spider's cage to Shino's face.

Kiba... was _so_ dead.

Wait.

Where was the spider?

He peered caustiously in the cage... the spider wasn't there.

A weak whimper escaped him as his eyes scanned the room. It was on the floor. Near Shino's foot. Scurrying towards him.

Shino ran. Ran away fast.

Naruto watched with a peculiar expression as Shino ran out the door with a curt, "I'll be back later."

"What the hells wrong with him today?" Naruto asked himself.

* * *

_**Back at the Inuzuka compound...**_

"Hey, hey Shino! It was a joke! A joke! C'mon... calm down! Please? C'mo - NO, STOP, ARGH!"

If there was one thing _Kiba_ hated more than anything else, it was fleas.

* * *

Shino: The author must die.

Naruto: I still don't get it...

What a wonderful couple, eh?


End file.
